


Get Him Better

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy vows to get Jim better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Him Better

Twenty-two year old McCoy enjoyed his job as a doctor; he loved his volunteer work at the Children's hospital.

He loved to make them smile. Whether it was because he helped a kid take his first step after a harrowing surgery or dressing up as a clown and making balloon animals; he thoroughly enjoyed it with all of his heart.

Though at times it could be heart breaking; and seeing this broken teenager laying there in a coma was one of those times. Jim Kirk had been brought in after a ‘fall’ down the stairs. Investigations proved that there was no fall but many blows from a booted foot. Never before had McCoy wanted to beat someone as much as he wanted to beat this kid’s parents. Lucky for them they were being sent to prison.

It didn’t matter, they didn’t matter. All that mattered was seeing this kid wake up and when he did he would do his damnedest to see the kid smiling.

~Fin~


End file.
